nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
Need for Speed: High Stakes/Differences
Regional Differences *In the Australian game release, Durham Road is set in Australia whilst in every other release it is set in England. *Durham Road is available from the beginning in the European and Australian releases, although Kindiak Park has to be unlocked first. In every other release, this unlock order is reversed. *In the Japanese release, cheat codes from every other release do not work. *Licence plates seen in the Japanese release display the body colour name of a car instead of the player's name like in other releases. System Differences PlayStation *Test Drive mode, Special Event mode, and the ability to switch on and off languages of the cops are exclusive to the PlayStation release. *Vehicle damages are shown as textures with the exception of hood scoops, lightbars and spoilers, as they will be disintegrated from the body upon impact. *Every racer wears a black shirt and every police officer wears the American police uniform, regardless of the race course location they are in. *The HSV GTS VT, Nissan Skyline GT-R R34 V-Spec I, Phantom, Race Bred Pro Cup variants of the Chevrolet Corvette C5 and Porsche 911 Turbo, and the Titan are only featured in the PlayStation release. *The racing soundtracks Bring That Beat Back by Rom Di Prisco, Globular Cluster by Saki Kaskas, Callista by Rom Di Prisco (race mix) and Electro Optik by Rom Di Prisco are only featured in the PlayStation release. *The Hot Pursuit mode of the PlayStation release shows several differences to the PC release; **Players will be spawned at random locations at the beginning of a race. **After beating rivalling cops, the player will receive backup that uses high-performance vehicles. **During a police stop, the cops will not leave their vehicle but use their loud speaker. **Players can call for backup, a roadblock and deploy spike belts. *The American police siren was reused in the PlayStation 2 release of Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2 as a secondary siren sound and in several teasers for Need for Speed: Undercover. Every other siren sound from the game can also be found in the game directory of the PC release of Hot Pursuit 2. PC *All original race courses with the exception of the Raceway courses are unlocked from the beginning. *All Need for Speed III: Hot Pursuit race courses are featured in the PC release. *Vehicle damages are shown as body deformations and affect performance, too. *Every racer driving a stock car wears a t-shirt of varying colours which will switch to a racing uniform, when driving a bonus, racing or upgraded car. Police officers wear uniforms that correspond to the racing locations they are in. *The HSV SV99 and La Niña are only featured in the PC release. *The Hot Pursuit mode of the PlayStation release shows several differences to the PC release; **Players will be spawned behind the speeders at the beginning of a race. **During a police stop, the cops will leave their vehicle. **Players can call for a roadblock and deploy spike belts, which can be also requested to another cop. *The American siren sound was reused from Need for Speed III: Hot Pursuit. Category:Title Differences Category:Need for Speed: High Stakes